Deal
by AnyyThingg
Summary: Sakura was a queen in child's clothing. She loved too deeply and she cared too much. She was worshipped by the strongest of the strong. She was loved, she was protected, she was desired. They watched her grow into a woman, into a queen. sakumulti • sakura centric • sakura harem
1. chapter one

Sakura screamed loudly as large blue arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her off the ground and into the air. "Kisame-sama," she yelled through laughter, "how did you catch me so quickly?" Turning in his arms she smiled at him and titled her head.

He laughed at the small child who was now sitting happily in his arms as he carried her back to the main house. "Now why would I tell you that, little princess?" He smiled at her, his sharp teeth glinting mischievously.

She didn't reply quickly, instead she frowned at the sight of his teeth, her own mouth snapping shut. "Close your mouth." His smile only grew at her indignant huff. "Close your mouth!" She screeched angrily and placed her hands against his lips, blocking the sight of his teeth.

"Don't be jealous," he laughed more and gently nipped the palm of her hand. "Your tooth will grow back in no time." She had lost one of her teeth and she was waiting for it to grow back, finding the missing bone ugly and irritating.

"You should lose yours so we can match!" She said happily, clearly impressed with her own idea.

"I've already lost all my baby teeth, mine will not grow back." He laughed at the dejected look on her face. Kisame couldn't help it; Sakura's puppy eyes and pout was his weakness. She was adorable and he liked to tease her, most the residents liked teasing the small human.

"Sakura!" Came the loud and distressed cry of Hinata, "Where have you been?" Her cheeks were flushed and tears pooled in her eyes as she glared half-heartesly at the small girl. She had been missing for hours and Hinata couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had to tell the others she had lost the princess.

"I was playing with Kisame-sama!" She yelled happily with her hands thrown in the air and a bright smile; all but forgotten of the tooth she had lost. Kisame smiled sheepishly at Hinata knowing he was going to get an earful later.

"I have to go put in my report," he smiled at Sakura as he sat her own the ground. Sakura latched on to his arm refusing to let go, hot tears streaming down her face. Hinata sighed and told Kisame to just take the small girl with him and that they wouldn't be allowed to play tomorrow.

Sakura held onto Kisame's hand as they walked down the long halls of the main house. "I wanna go outside." She didn't look up at him even as he looked down at her.

"We were just outside," he replied with a raised eyebrow.

"No," she sighed and leaned her head against his giant hand that was clasped around hers. "I wanna go outside of the compounds." Kisame sighed at her request. Sakura was the important princess, someone people would try to kill. She was human for now and capable of death; she was the only weakness to the immortals. Everyone knew she wanted to leave the compound, it wasn't a secret. However it was forbidden for her to leave. While anyone in the compound was strong enough to protect her no one was willing to take the chance.

"You know you can't do that." Kisame replied after a long pause.

"I'll be ten soon, I'm old enough." Sakura said as she pulled her hand from his. Pulling her long pink braided hair to her shoulder she slowly started running her fingers through the plated hair undoing the work that Kakashi had done early that morning. Kisame sighed unsure of what to say to the one thing she wanted but couldn't have.

"Sakura," he used her name letting her know how serious he was. He wanted this conversation dropped; he didn't have the heart to keep denying her but he wouldn't take her outside either.

The pinkette looked at him with puffed out cheeks, pulling her leg back she kicked him in the shin and stuck out her tongue. Sighing Kisame scooped the small girl up and ignored her efforts of trying to get away. "Look," he said tiredly, "talk to Madara first. If he agrees then I'll let you go into town with me."

"Really?" She questioned hesitantly. He nodded without looking at her already knowing Madara's answer.

Walking to the large door he banged his fist against the wooden door. Minutes passed before the door opened and he walked in. Madara, Hashirama, Yagura, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru sat in the middle of the room at a large round table, their voices dying down as they turned to the pair walking in through the giant doors.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled happily trying to break away from Kisame.

The giant merman was not having that however, wrapping his arms around her small waist he lifted her up and held her firmly against him. "Calm yourself, little princess." He whispered and followed it up with a kiss to the crown of her head.

Tsunade smiled at the now calm child, one of the few people who didn't dot over the child. Madara stood up, followed by Yagura and then Hashirama. "Sakura," Madara said happily as he walked to the small girl held in one of his guards arms. "I've missed you, dearly."

Hashirama was right up next to him cupping the chubby cheeks of the pinkette. "Last I heard you were playing in the forest." His domain. Hashirama had wanted to end the meeting as soon as possible. It had been a couple days since Sakura had wondered into his domain, he had missed the princess. Everyone in the Earth Region missed the small princess, wanted her to return for a visit.

"Yagura-sama!" Sakura smiled exuberantly and reached her arms out to him, shaking off Hashirama. She already came to Yagura's waist and it wouldn't be long before she out grew him. He didn't mind that she was almost his height, his age far surpassing hers. Kisame let her fall into his leaders arms, the girls weight was little more than nothing. She resided in the Sky Region with Madara, her weight was nothing more than a folded towel. Kisame fought the urge to laugh at the dejected look on Madara and Hashirama.

Kisame bowed to the three standing kings. "I have finished." He didn't need to explain what exactly he had been doing, that conversation not meant for the purity of Sakura.

"Welcome back." Yagura replied emotionessly, his hand running through the loose pink strands of Sakura's hair. Her head now laying tiredly on his shoulder.

"Ne," she said with a yawn, "Mada-sama, Yaga-sama, Hashi-sama." She used their nicknames already knowing their weakness when it came to the nicknames. "I wanna go outside."

"Of course, little one." Madara laughed softly as he moved closer to her, "You can go to Yagura or Hashirama's territory anytime you like." Kisame coughed and looked at Madara, conveying with his eyes what Sakura had really meant. Madara's smile dropped as he looked at the exhausted girl.

"That is not allowed, vita mia." Hashirama said, voice low and firm. "You know you are never allowed to do that."

"You are protected in our territories, anima mia. We can not protect you in the human world." Yagura cursed the deal they had made centuries ago. They couldn't kill humans if not directly provoked. Of course hurting the human child that lived with them was a direct sign of war however they were not willing to let the child get hurt over the desire to slaughter.

Sakura shot her head up and violently pushed herself away from Yagura, anger now lashing out at her kings. "Why won't you let me have this!" She balled her hands into fist. She was far too use to being spoiled; Sakura was a sweet and loving girl, yet her anger could get the best of her. Her emotions ran high and they led her. Happiness. Sadness. Rage. Compassion. Fear. She was ruled by her emotions.

Madara felt his own anger break off its leash, "That's enough!" Sakura flinched back her eyes darting away from the monstrous man. Grinting her teeth she forced herself to looked back at him, daring him. Madara sighed and dropped to his knees, Sakura now coming to the middle of his chest. "Little one, _please_. I do not wish to fight with you. We give you everything you ask for, but we can not allow _this_."

Sakura balled her hands up and whipped away the tears streaming down her face. "Fine," she cried and shoved him away. "I'll stay couped up in this cage!" Tilting her back she looked at Madara down the bridge of her nose and directed her words to all the leaders. "You may keep me caged but I will never forgive you _my kings."_ She snarled angrily. They watched as the woman she once was flashed by them for just a second and then she turned away, her small white dress fluttering around her feet.

When they all blinked she was gone, storming out of the hall of kings.


	2. chapter two

"Mouse," called out a deep voice, sympathy and playfulness almost convincing Sakura to come out. What felt like the thousandth time she ignored the man calling her, hiding behind the large drapes with her knee's tucked to her chest. She fought back the tears that wanted to fall, not wanting anyone to see her moment of weakness.

"Flower." Came another unmistakable voice, this one much deeper and filled with adoration. She made the motions of sighing without letting a single noise leave her. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment.

"Oh no," she heard the first male speak again, she pictured his mouth turned into a cute pout. "I thought for sure she was in here." She heard a couple things moving around. Her curiosity was peaked, but she knew better than to make herself known. One of her first lessons taught was that she didn't need to know everything.

"Let's go look somewhere else." The deeper voice sighed and even though she was beyond upset she felt pride in tricking the two elders. Hearing the door shut she waited a heart beat before fighting the thick curtain off of her and stepping into the room. A pair of large arms wrapped around her small torso, followed by a deep chuckle as her back was pressed to the males hsrd chest. "Found you, mouse." She fought against his hold, his physical features too much of a reminded of bully Madara. Sakura hissed and clawed at the air, eyes locked onto her captors older brother.

"Leave me be," she snarled, even going as far as to bark at the two. They weren't intimidated in the least and instead laughed and cooed at her, telling her how cute she was when she was angry. "Ashura-sama, Indra-sama I do not wish to play with you." She tried to sound as demanding as possible even as she felt her body slacken, the fight leaving her as she thought back to the reason she was so upset.

They stopped their laughing, walking closer to the two Indra cupped the small girls cheeks in his hand as he leaned down and looked her in the face. "What has you so upset, flower?" Ashura shifted her a bit, her tiny legs now wrapped around his waist, arms draped around his neck and head on his shoulder. His forearm used as a chair so she didn't fall. Indra lowered ome hand, the other slipping from her cheek to her shoulder, down her arm, and then stopping to firmly grasp her hand in his.

" _King_ Madara won't let me out of the compound." Sakura snarled and balled her hands into fists as she rubbed violently at eyes, trying to stop the trail of tears from showing.

"Sakura, you are his, and every other beingbin this realms _Queen._ " Ashura stressed the title, "You need no ones permission but your own." True she was still a child and human, but she would be the ruler of them all one day soon. Madara and Hashirama and Yagura were nothing but fillers; they were frauds in kings clothing. They were there to advise her on her choices, not command her to their will. Ashura wanted to rip them a new one. He had been around the very fist time Sakura had been born, his queen was a god in child's clothing.

Indra gave his younger a brother a glare, silencing him. She was not but a child, and while her future was bright kids tended to think like kids and not adults. Still, he hated to see her so distressed. "Ashura and I were just about to leave. Would you like to go with us, flower?" It didn't take long for his little brother to catch on to the excuse of leaving, both knowing they originally had no plan to leave.

Sakura sniffled and looked between the two elders. "The Kings will get mad."

Indra hissed at even the idea that she thought he would be afraid of those brats, the three _kings_ were _old_ but Indra and Ashura were _ancient_. "What could those brats possibly do?" Ashura laughed and rubbed her back. They retired from their throne centuries ago, giving Madara the chance to step up. They had both been impressed by Madara's competences, even going so far as to let the man train under their belts; the only other person after Sakura. "You forget, mouse, we may not sit in a chair at a round table, but we are in line right after you."

Sakura would once again rule their realm, one of the strongest beings ever created. Indra and Ashura, her gaurds since her very first breath were right behind her in strength. They had pledged their lives to the pink haired baby, her green eyes quickly connecting with their own. They had been drawn into her web since the very beginning. Just as everyone ever laying eyes on the queen were drawn into her web, willingly.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders tighter, giving him a small and nervous squeeze, "I wanna go to the village."

Ashura put her down and smiled at his brother, both standing next to each other and directly in front of Sakura. They bowed deeply and smiled as they spoke at the same time, "As you wish, my queen."

 _does anyone remeber the song_ dirty little secert _by_ the all american rejects? _i was watching the music video to that and died when a woman said she loved only two of her kids._

 _anyway, hope you guys like this update._


	3. chapter three

Upon entering the outside world they had decided to change, Indra now wore a long sleeve dark blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and top two buttons undone, and black jeans. Ashura wore a white short sleeved shirt with blue jeans. Sakura, they had both cooed at how cute she looked, wore a pink and frilly dress with little pink leaves all over it.

"What would you like to do, princess?" Ashura questioned with a smile as he looked down at her. She stood in between the two brothers, each of her small hands incased in one of their much larger hands. Indra nor Ashura wanted to take the chance of losing the small child in the human world.

A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she looked away, eyes darting to the ground as she slowed her walking which ended up slowing all their walking. "I wanna get a haircut..." Indra couldn't help the way his eyebrows shot questioningly high. Sakura had always loved her bright pink hair, even going as far as to have Kakashi do it every morning. She had been growing it since a baby, it now hung close to the ground.

"I thought you loved your hair." Ashura stated softly.

"I do!" She cried back.

"Then why cut it?" Indra asked.

Sakura shrugged before letting her arms flop to her sides, she still wouldn't look either of the males in the eye. "Sakura," Indra said, his voice firm and unyielding. "Why do you want to cut your hair?" It was a normal thing for girls to want to change their appearance, but Sakura had never wanted to changer her hair. She had always loved long hair since her very first finding of the Uchiha's love for the long hair.

"Sakura." Ashura probed gently.

Sakura pushed on Indra's leg, humoring her the immortal took a step back. Her face was now a bright red, showing the anger she tried to keep inside. "If I cut my hair the people in the compounds won't see me as a helpless princess!" She shouted as she spun around and kicked Ashura's leg, "I'm not just some helpless little girl!"

"Flower," Indra said softly as he scooped the small girl into his arms, holding her closely. "You are so much more than that." It was true, the small child was a queen and warrior, she broth granted life and took it. She was destined for greatness, far more than some helpless child. "Why would you think anything less?" He doubted anyone had told she was nothing more than a useless human, but he had to make sure. She was beloved by many and he wouldn't put with any bullying towards her.

"I'm not _stupid_ ," she hissed angrily but kept her head on his shoulder, "I see the way I'm treated. Like I'm some damsel in distress." Ashura fought back the way she pronounced her words.

"Okay, mouse, you can cut your hair." Ashura said softly, pulling her long pink hair from her pack and to one shoulder before gently rubbing soothing circles. "How short do you want it?"

"Shoulder length!" She cried out happily. Her head shot up off Indra's shoulder and she smiled widely, her missing tooth easily noticed. They smiled at the princess, their faces turning soft and gentle as they looked at her.

Ashura than sighed and looked towards his brother as they started walking down the busy sidewalk again, eyes open for a barber shop. "Madara's going to be pissed." They answered to no one, that was true, but that wouldn't stop any of the fake kings from being annoying and pestering them. Indra laughed at his little brothers expression, knowing full well he'd ditch Ashura to take the brute of the younglings.

"Kakashi will be the most angry," Indra laughed with a smile. "It'll still be a couple years before he gets to start her training, doing her hair was the only time he had with her." It had been decided long ago that Kakashi would be Sakura's war instructor, but they wouldn't start training until she was at least fifteen. Kakashi was the one who did her hair for her, but now that she was cutting it so short he'd have no reason to come to the child every morning and night.

"Look!" Sakura screeched in Indra's ear, feet digging into his stomach as she leaned over his shoulder and pointed across the street. Laughing Indra and Ashura turned around, across the street sat a child's hair salon, mechanical toys sat in the outside alone with balloons tied to the door.

The line to the salon was surprisingly long and by time they had finally accepted her into their chair it had been three hours of waiting, than another hour of them cutting her hair. By time they were leaving the sun was setting and it was time for them to go home.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked happily, doing a small little spin between them.

"It's lovely, mouse." Ashura said happily. Her hair really had turned out lovely, the shortness outlining the soft curves of her face, and now had bangs. She did a little headshake, laughing ecstatically.

"Do you think the others will like it?" Her steps faltered as she walked down the sidewalk, eyes once again downcast to her feet.

Sighing Indra ruffled her hair, "They'll love it, flower." Honestly, Indra didn't understand why she was so worried about the others liking her hair, as long as she liked was all that matters. He knew that little girl he raised worried too much about what others thought of her, something he didn't really care for. It was hard for her to look anything but beautiful.

Opening her mouth to reply Sakura froze she heard aloud screaming followed by some loud and rude yelling. Indra and Ashura ignored it, not wanting to get caught up in any human business. Puffing her cheeks she turned on her heel, darting under Indra's arm as he reached out to grab her. She turned sharply, running behind Ashura and into a dark and damp and very dirty alley. She felt her anger boil at the sight of two older boys pushing another into the wall. With all the strength she could muster up she ran towards them, slamming her shoulder into the first boy who tumbled in to his friend.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled accusingly, eyes narrowed in anger. She didn't bother turning around to look at the raven haired boy sprawled on the ground, she didn't see the admiration or love clearly coating his wet eyes. The first boy stood up and then helped his friend up.

"Is this your girlfriend, eyebrows?" The first sneered angrily, eyes darting to Sakura and then to the boys behind her. "A little young, don'cha think?"

"So what if I am?" Sakura asked angrily, "At least he can get a girlfriend!" It was a lie of course, she didn't even know the boy who laid behind her. The two bullies didn't need to know that, though.

"Who even are you, filth?" The second boy said angrily, stepping forward he shoved Sakura. Wearing slippers with no traction she easily lost her balance, falling over as well. She felt the nasty water under her splash up and land on her, staining her light colored dress with a nasty brown, and matting her newly cut hair.

Indra and Ashura rushed forward, holding back most of their strength they each grabbed a teenager by the shoulder. Mimicking each others movements they hit the back of the boys left knee, causing the teens to fall to their right knee. Holding them in place to make sure they couldn't get up, Ashura sneered angrily. "Show respect to your future queen!"

Their eyes grew wide, fear coating their body in a second layer. Their eyes danced over the small girl they had just pushed into filthy water, and true as anything her hair was a bright pink. A tale tail sign she was the queen who'd rule over them all. They started stuttering, not sure what to say, with a sigh Ashura placed his hand to the forehead of the boy he was holding and then pushed him backwards. "Come now, Sakura." He said softly, face softening as she looked at him. He picked her small form up, cuddling her close to his chest.

Indra left the other boy kneeling, not feeling the same need to be as rude as his brother. They had both experienced the rage of killing at the sight of some lowborn human hurting their queen, he knew he'd go to far if allowed himself to be rude. Indra would probably end up tearing the boys heads off their body, without a second thought Indra picked the boy his queen had defended up and threw him over his shoulder. The boy in the green suit didn't even complain, not a word came out as they made their way back to the compound.

* * *

 _is there anyone you guys would like to see? i'm going to try and add as many people as possible, but is their someone you'd defiantly like to see?_


	4. chapter four

The small pink headed child shot up in bed, hair no longer being weighed down now stuck up at different angles. A tiny balled fist came up to try and rub the tiredness from her eyes. She wasn't sure what had woken her up but she wasn't naive enough to believe she'd wake up so abruptly other wise.

She was ten years old for good heavens! She could sleep for days if she wasn't disturbed!

"Kaka-sama?" She called out tiredly, the white haired man usually the one who awoke her. Releasing a loud yawn she didn't hear the small tapping of feet until it was too late and her door was being thrown open forcefully.

"Sakura!" Shisui yelled in an over exaggerated exasperation. "You could have died!"

"Ah," she stopped fighting sleep as she flopped back into bed, narrowly missing her metal headboard. "Its you Shisui."

She didn't have to see him to know how dramatically he clutched at his heart, as if her words had physically wounded him. She had always thought he was too emotional; especially for a Uchiha.

"How could you?" He nearly screeched, if the world had somehow fallen into an unknown sleep they wouldn't be now. "I've been so worried about you!"

"Why?" Sakura questioned with tired honesty. Everyone was always so worried about her but she literally lived with some of the strongest beings known to man kind. "I was with Indra-sama and Ashura-sama."

Shisui watched the way her eyes kept closing and then blinking back open, she may act cold towards him but he knew she loved him. He smiled as he dropped to his knees beside her bed, he shoved stray pieces of her hair from her face just noticing her new haircut. "We worry because you're human, Sakura. We worry because if there is ever a moment we can't see you then something could happen to you." She never understood that she was their _heart_. They existed entirely for _her_. If she were to die they'd have no purpose and would soon follow after. She was like an ancient Egyptian pharoah and they her loyal servants, following her even in death.

She yawned once more, this one longer but without so much force. Her human body giving out from the long day she had outside. Reaching out she wrapped her small hand around three of his fingers, which now laid by her side. She gave him a soft squeeze and a sleepy smile. "Mah," she mimicked her future sensei, "nothing is going to happen to me. I'm safe with my family."

By the last word she was long gone into sleep barely missing the sad and remorse filled smile the fastest Uchiha had as he looked down at her. "When you learn what we did," he whispered softly, "please don't hate us too much."

"What were you two thinking?" Madara screamed angrily looking at the elders. "She could have been hurt!" He was beyond furious and the hurt of betrayel ran deep from all three partners in crime. They had taken his princess to the human realm, knowing he had banned her from going. They had given him their thrones and while Sakura was a child he was in charge! Yet the one betrayal that hurt him the most was the one from the pinkette...

"You think we are so weak that we couldn't protect her?" Ashura stood up from his seat in outrage, eyes narrowed dangerously at the fake king. The ancient warlord was challenging his pupil, daring him to say that Ashura and Indra was anything less than strong. They may not be the strongest in all the realms but they sure as hell could beat Madara.

"It would take nearly nothing to kill her!" Madara screeched, dodging Ashura's question while still reprimanding. She was a human, a child nonetheless. It would have been so easy for her to die. Did they not understand that? He doubted they understood how weak and fragile humans actually were, especially children. This was her last reincarnation; if she died there would be no more.

"We were with her the entire time." Indra assured not even trying to calm his fuming little brother.

Madara shuddered at the image that popped into his head. She had been curled into such a small and feeble ball in Ashura's arms when they returned, covered in human filth. "You brought back a human." He stated remembering the boy Indra had carried in.

"Sakura wished for him." The human boy had looked to be at least three years older than Sakura, but he hadn't been anything special. He had pale skin, large eyes, larger eyebrows, and a bowl haircut. His aura hadn't even come close to screaming Sakura worthy.

"How does she even know him?" He snapped out with exasperation. Madara knew the ancient brothers were as possessive of the young girl as the other immortals. He doubted they had willingly let the children meet and he guessed by the same state the boy had arrived in something had happened.

Neither brother looked forth coming in their answer which only caused to irritate Madara further. Hashirama placed a calming hand to his friends shoulder. "We should just be thankful she came back in one piece."

"Besides," Yagura spoke up, not bothering to stand up. He was the quiet one, he tended to stay away from the group and just listen rather than Madara and Hashirama. "There will be a day the humans will know she has been reborn. She's no more our queen than she is their's." If anything the humans needed her more than the gods.

Madara wanted to scream and yell but his Uchiha blood restricted that kind of behavior. "That may be so however there are people who wouldn't want to see her queen. If it got out that she was a defenseless child we could very well lose her." They were strong individually and stronger as one but there would always be stronger. Other gods and beings that rivaled against them.

Ashura snarled at his young relative, "We will destroy anything that comes her way."

"Brother," Indra said sternly, one of two people who could calm the raging god. "I understand what Madara is saying," he nodded his head respectfully towards said male, "we may be strong but if the past is anything to go by then we must be careful." Sakura hadn't always died because of natrual causes.

"Rock Lee?" The blonde haired male asked, eyebrows furrowed and head cocked to the side. "Who named you?"

"Me." The male said, head held high and pride dripping from his aura. The man who had carried him here had dumped him with youths who looked five years older than himself, although he wasn't ignorant enough to believe they were the same age. "What is your name?"

"I'm Naruto." The blonde male stated boastfully, his hair was a bright yellowish orange and messily spikey, blue eyes shinning, and three little scratch marks on each cheek. "This is Sasuke." The male had black hair spiked neatly, dark black pupils ringed with red, and an expression of boredom. "And this is Sai." The last male had nothing but a fake smile plastered to his face, eyes dark and hollow, and ink black hair cut short and falling randomly. Lee found it disheartening that every male he had come across so far was beyond handsome. "I'll introduce you to the others later." Naruto said happily, it was obvious he was the leader of his small group.

"Who are you?" Lee questioned curiously, they had told him their name but if he remembered correctly every immortal had a set role. They were raised and born for that certain job.

"When Saku-chan gets older we'll be her gaurdians." Naruto explained.

"Everyone always watches the hag," Lee turned towards Sai who took up the talking. "However our job will be to stay beside her at all times."

Lee felt the flood of memories of the small pinkette protecting him. "Sakura." He whsipered her name, trying the name out on his tongue. "She's really something, isn't she?" He watched the way the three males eyes changed; Naruto's took on a look of intensity, a large contrast to his carefree and easy look. Sasuke's softened, the hardness grating away making way for his feelings. Sai had an emotion in his eyes, they weren't hollow anymore, they held care and adoration. All three of them holding love for the small female.

Lee just wasn't quite sure what kind of love that was.

"Hn," Sasuke stated in reply to Lee.

"Mah," three of the four boys jumped at the sudden appearance of the white haired male, Sai being the only one unaffected. "What are we talking about?" Lee looked the new arrival over; grey cloud like hair, and a mask pulled up over his face, leaving one dark eye shining ominously.

"Can I see Sakura?" Lee asked without hesitation. It was clear that the new male out ranked the three others. He couldn't tell by the way they didn't show him the respect most youths would show their elders, but by the way the older male carried himself.

He carried himself like he had seen the world and every dark thing it had to offer, he showed that he was far older than his appearance said he was. Just not nearly as old as the two males who had brought him here, nor even as old as the three men who had started yelling at them.

Naruto and Sasuke straightened at his question, Sai cocked his head curiously. "Not even going to ask my name?" He walked closer, hands stuffed in his pockets and body slouched; portraying a sense of calm.

"What's your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Kakashi-sama may I see Sakura?" Lee asked once more, bowing his body low with respect. He wouldn't win against this man, never, but he didn't plan on backing down.

Kakashi now stood directly in front of him, he was a man who was sure he'd win. He didn't even bother looking the small boy in front of him over, and overall seemed board with the encounter. "No."

"Why not?"

"Why would you want to?" Kakashi retorted.

"I'm indebted to her." All four immortals were taken back by surprise; he was human and no more than thirteen at most, how he was indebted to Sakura none of them knew.

Naruto placed a hand on Lee's shoulder, "How?"

"Please respect that that is between the princess and I." Lee responded coldly, his demeanor changing. All the men around him had some sort of history with Sakura and he wasn't willing to give his little piece away.

Kakashi turned on his heel, the three immortals the only ones who could see the mischievous smile hidden under his mask. "Come with me."

 _finally an update. let me know what you guys think. after a couple more chapters we should be getting into an older sakura. something i'm looking forward to. i warn you now, sakura will be the interest of nearly everyone. she will be much loved and if don't want to read that i suggest you go ahead and stop now, afterall this is sakuracentric. i basically ship her with everyone. but there will be other pairings._

 _xoxo_


	5. chapter five

Madara watched as the small child wobbled into the room, a tiny fist rubbing tiredly at her eye, tightly held in her other arm was a small a ratted stuffed to. After decades of the toy being passed down from Sakura's he could no longer tell what it was, or had been. He could tell Temari had dressed the small child today for the outfit consisted of white shorts and a fluffy pink dress shirt, her feet bare as she padded across the tiled floor. Shortened pink pastel hair stood up in random places; proving the fight she had given to be left alone.

"Mada-sama," she called softly as she yawned, "I'm tired." He could see the dark bags under her eyes, her pale skin only enhancing the flawed color.

Hashirama cooed at the small girl, his arms spread wide in an inviting gesture. "I can see that." She scuffled to him, more than once stumbling on her pursuit towards the male. When she got close enough he hooked his hands under her armpits as he lifted her off her feet before settling her in his lap. She yawned again as she rested her head on his shoulder, her free hand bunching the fabric of his shirt into a tight fist.

Madara never took his eyes off the girl as he fought the urge to take her away from his long time friend and comrade. Sakura just looked so cute with her mussed her hair and frilly outfit, something only Temari could get her to wear. "We need to talk, little one." He tried to soften his voice as much as possible but kept it loud enough to keep her awake. He really did have to talk to her, make her understand why they had fought yesterday.

"Mhm," she mumbled softly as she nodded her head, her face rubbing against the rough fabric of Hashirama's clothes. Madara knew her skin would be a soft red from the way she rubbed against it. Hashirama slowly stroked his fingers through her pink tresses, flattening the stray strands.

Yagura took Madara's pause as his cue to talk. "Do you understand why we were so upset?"

"'Cause you guys are meanie's." Sakura's voice carried a pout, her bottom lip poking out as she thought back to how angry the kings had been, how they had denied her what she wanted.

Hashirama laughed as he shook his head, no words leaving his mouth. "No," Yagura stood up and walked towards the little girl, his hand lightly rubbing her back. "Leaving the compound put your life in danger." She snorted at his words, the woman hidden under layers showing a brief grimace of herself. Contrary to what Ashura and Indra had said, the three males knew their place on the throne wasn't permanent, nor would they want it to be. They were nothing more than place holders, saving the throne for the woman who would one day rule over all.

Sakura snuggled closer to Hashirama's chest as she giggled, "Silly Yaga-sama," she cooed at him without looking. "I was with Ashura-sama and Indra-sama. Nothing could have happened to me."

Madara couldn't take his eyes of the small human in his care, the one he'd do anything to protect, the one who had always thrown her own life in danger. Time after time. He sighed loudly; he still had along way to go.

Hashirama shook his head softly. "We pride ourselves on being strong, strongest of the strong even, but there will always be something stronger, Sakura." She picked her head up then, eyes trained on him with curiosity. Those doe-like green eyes held an old soul, one that remained a mystery to all.

"Why?" Her questioned surprised all three male's, none of them expecting her answer.

Madara took it upon himself to explain this time, "There has to be a balance, little one. Nothing can be truly immortal, nothing can outlive time. It's hows it's always been, its how it will always be. Everything and everyone has a weakness, even us." Sakura's weakness had been her humanity, now that it was coming to an end he had no idea what her weakness would be now. Something that both encouraged and scared them. Immortals contrary to many human beliefs had more than one weakness.

Sakura was the biggest weakness of all, without her there would be no more. Immortals, however, didn't care to find out the weaknesses they had.

Her head tilted as she looked at them, questioning the meaning behind their words. Madara could see she wasn't quite understanding what it meant to have boundaries, something she had always fought to overcome.

A hard knock echoed around the room indication they had another visitor. Yagura sighed in annoyance as the large wooden doors opened with a loud creak.

"Kakashi," Madara stated dully as he looked the man down, "why have you called upon us?"

The only indication to the white man's facial features was the wrinkles around his eyes, signaling that he was, in fact, smiling. He bowed dramatically as he said each of their names, "I've brought someone good." Madara swore if Kakashi's boys made any more of a mess he'd end them himself.

"Who?" He questioned with boredom.

"Sakura?" It was a male's voice that none of the kings recognized; a thin boy stepped out from behind Naruto, coming into full view. It was the boy Indra had carried back on his shoulder, the one Sakura had saved. "I'm Rock Lee, but please call me Lee."

Said pinkette smiled at him with her best queen like smile, one that could make any man weak. The air around her changed as the small child adapted the aura of queen. "Hello, Lee." She bowed her head respectfully, "How are you feeling?" Her eyes showed an honest concern. Madara marveled at the change of the young girl.

Lee smiled enthusiastically as he returned her bow, head nearly knocking against his knee's. "I'm well thanks to you." His smile faltered as he looked her over, "Are you," he paused so he could swallow, "okay?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, thank you." She slid from Hashirama's lap with the grace of a deformed dwarf, the child once more making an appearance. She rushed to the boy with a bowl haircut grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, "I'm so sorry for what they did to you."

They all knew she was apologizing for the humans who had hurt him, probably on more than one occasion. "I'm sorry you had to be involved." Every other male in the room now forgotten by the two children.

Sakura stomped her foot in anger, cheeks puffed out. "Don't ever be sorry for that!" She scolded him, "They should count themselves lucky they lived." She looked with regret, "Do you have a home to go back to?"

"No." Madara saw the answer for what it was, honest and true. He didn't doubt that the boy had no home, especially with the shower curtain he wore as a suit.

Her next words shocker everyone in the room, "Would you like to live here?"

 _sorry guys, i know its not much this time but allot of stuff has been happening, i just wanted to give you guys an update. xoxo_


End file.
